Joy of Joys
by OkkayWarner
Summary: Brock tries desprately to get a date. Poor guy!
1. Default Chapter

JOY OF JOYS   
(Chapter One)  
A pokemon fanfic by okkaywarner  
  
I decided to just on the bandwagon (a little late) and give this crazy world one more pokemon   
fanfic. Hope you pokefan peoples enjoy it. I'm not too knowledgeable about the show, so if   
there are some incorrect names and stuff, please forgive! U.U  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You've got a pokemon, I see! Let's battle, kid!"  
Ash and his friends turned to see a blond haired girl smiling at them, pokeballs in hand.  
Ash grinned mischievously, ready to accept in and instant. Brock blushed at the pretty face.   
Misty blinked in the sunlight, holding Pikachu in her arms, sleeping.  
Ash took his pokeballs from his belt. "Let's go!"  
The mysterious woman was picking her first pokemon when she was startled at Brock, the   
squinty eyed, black haired pokemon breeder standing at her side. "Uh...I'm about to battle here.  
What do *you* want?" She asked.  
Brock smiled, stupidly. "Heh Heh...My name's Brock. Uh..ah...who are you, Miss?"  
"I'm BUSY!" She said. "I don't have time for you."  
"Miss Busy...what a pretty name. Awww." Brock looked drunken, drooling at her. "Are   
you doing anything tonight, Miss? Wanna go on a date with me? Miss?" Brock looked desperate   
and pathetic.  
"The name's GLORIA, ok? And no. Leave me alone!" She pushed past him and threw out a   
pokeball into battle. "Beedrill! Go!"  
"Go Bulbasaur!" Said ash, throwing his first pokeball out too.  
Brock was still pouting at Gloria like a rejected puppy dog looking for an owner.   
"I'll tell you what, 'Block'..."  
"Brock's my name...but you can call me whatever you like!"  
"Alright, Brock." Said Gloria. "I'll tell you what. If your friend wins this pokemon   
battle, I'll go on a date with you. But if he LOSES, you have to leave me alone from now on, got  
it?"  
Brock looked overcome with delight! "It's a deal!" But then a thought struck him.   
"Wait...Ash won't win! Hey!"   
Ash looked offended. "Ha Ha. Of course I'll win! You've got yourself a date for sure,  
Brock!  
The fierce battle began then and there...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Of course Ash lost. Very badly, too. With her Beedrill, Gloria wiped out Ash's   
Bulbasaur, Butterfree, and his Charmander. Brock was upset and begged Gloria to give him another  
chance, but she was off down the road moments after the massacre, ignoring him completely. At   
least Ash would have to heal his pokemon at the pokemon center now and that meant that Brock   
would get to see....  
"Nurse Joy..." Brock drooled, blushing. "How are you today? You look so beautiful! I   
think you must be the prettiest Joy yet!"  
Joy smiled at him a little but she was too busy rushing Ash's wounded pokemon away to be  
healed to pay much attention. Ash was sitting in a chair against the wall, moping. Pikachu,   
who had been woken up by Gloria's terrible victorious laughter, was making soft noises at Ash,   
trying to cheer him up.  
"You know, Brock..." Said Misty "You *should* consider finding a better way to impress   
girls. The way you talk to them will get you nowhere. You sound too obviously desperate."  
"Misty," Said Brock. "My way works just fine! Did you see the way Nurse Joy looked at   
me just then? It's obvious that she is madly in love with me!"   
Misty eyed him, disgustedly. "You don't know much about girls, do you Brock?"  
"I do so! I took sex-ed classes!" Said Brock.  
Misty rolled her eyes and went to sit by Ash. "Men..." She muttered under her breath.  
Brock, grinning proudly, strutted back and forth waiting for Nurse Joy to return. He was  
smiling and in a very good mood now. He even took out three of his pokeballs and began to   
juggle them.  
"Ash Ketcham? You may pick up your pokemon now." Nurse Joy had returned.  
Ash lifted up his head, a little more hopeful now that his pokemon were well again.   
Brock, however, upon hearing Joy's voice was startled and dropped his pokeballs in mid-juggle.  
"Nurse Joy! Want to go on a date with me to----"  
"ONYX!"  
Sadly, upon being dropped, Brock's Onyx was released from it's ball. It's rocky body   
filling the lobby and it's tail knocking over chairs and tables.  
Nurse Joy frowned and scolded Brock harshly. "Put that Onyx back in it's pokeball this   
instant! There's not room for it in here! It's blocking the way! Arrrg!"  
Brock scrambled, tripping over Onyx's mighty tail. "Ah...oof! O-Onyx! Return!   
Please!"  
Instantly the huge pokemon disappeared in a flash of light, leading to the tiny pokeball.  
Nurse Joy was still frowning, however, as she observed the room. "Look at this mess!   
I'm very upset! How will I ever have time to clean this up!?"   
Brock was hanging his head, dejected..."I'm sorry, Nurse Joy. I'm sorry! I'll clean it   
up."  
Just then, Ash returned from the other room, pokeballs in his hands. "Let's go, guys."  
Misty gave Brock a pat on the shoulder. "You coming?"  
"I...I've gotta stay and clean up the mess Onyx made. I'll meet you later."  
Misty shrugged and gave Brock's back another little pat, sympathetically.  
Ash, seeming unaffected by Brock's obvious bad mood said "Haha! I'm gonna go get some   
food and eat and eat until I can hardly breathe!"  
Misty sighed...although she was planning to do the same. She and Ash departed leaving  
Brock and Nurse Joy alone in the messy waiting room.  
Joy shoved a broom at Brock, looking annoyed. "Go ahead and clean up. I have IMPORTANT  
things to do." She gave him a mean glance and walked into a back room to get a diet Coke out of  
the soda machine.  
Brock whimpered a little as she left and began to sweep the floor, half-heartedly. On   
any normal occasion he would have loved to clean up the place, Brock loved to clean and cook and   
put order to things, but he felt too rejected right now to care so much.  
He sighed, sadly. "I was sure that Nurse joy liked me...what did I do wrong?" Brock   
picked up the pokeballs and put them away with his other belongings.   
A couple times a gust of wind came through to door, making the pile of dirt that he had   
just swept scatter across the floor like little escaping insects. Another time he accidentally   
knocked over a whole stack of papers that were on the counter. He picked them up and restacked   
them with a forlorn sigh.   
Once he was done he leaned the broom against the wall an sat in on of the chairs he had   
just righted. He sighed, head in hands and a tear or two fell down his cheek. "Maybe girls   
don't like me at all. Maybe all these times I thought I was being charming I was really just   
being a jerk..."  
Nurse Joy had come back out, taking the broom in hand and was going to put it back when   
she saw him looking so sad. She sighed, thinking "What and idiot Brock is. But...I was kind of  
hard on him. I was pretty mean..." She glanced at him, not sure how she might cheer him up.   
At last she propped the broom back against the wall and sat down next to him. "Brock..." She   
said, dreading the words. "I'm sorry about being so cruel to you..."  
Brock instantly had perked up at the sound of her soothing voice. "Nurse Joy...? It's   
alright! I'm glad to help out!" He wiped his tears away quickly, not wanting her to realize   
that he'd just been crying.   
Joy smiled a little at his weak attempt to hide his emotional side  
Brock took the smile as some sort of sign and he grinned very idiotically back at her.  
"Wanna go out with me tomorrow?" He blurted.  
Joy furrowed her brow, looking annoyed again...but looking at his pathetic smile she   
couldn't help but feel sorry. She sighed a little and gave in. "Uh...alright. Pick me up at  
7:00." She said. It was tough to say it, but she figured she owed it to the guy for how mean   
she'd been earlier.   
Brock's eyes widened. "Wha...what did you just say...!?"  
"I said that--"  
Brock interrupted her with an enormous hug. His face was bright and he looked like he   
was likely to float up off the ground. Nurse Joy was started, and struggled a little bit in his  
grip.  
"I'll see you TOMORROW! At 8:00! Tomorrow! Joy! 8:00! Ohhhh I'm SO HAPPY!!!!" He was  
bouncing on his feet all the way to the door of the pokemon center. Bouncing so   
gleefully...until his face hit the glass. *BONK!* He turned , blushing, very red and embarrassed,  
opened the door and ran off down the street without another word.   
Nurse joy grimaced, rubbing her forehead, agitatedly. She couldn't help but get the   
feeling that she'd just made a very bad choice.   
  
  
AUTHOR SAYS:  
This is just chapter one. There will be more chapters if you let me know that you like the story  
and want me to keep writing. I hope that chapter one of the story was an enjoyable experience   
for all! Please leave a review on your way out, or send me an e-mail! Thanks folks! 


	2. Joy of Joys: Chapter 2

JOY OF JOYS   
(Chapter Two)  
A pokemon fanfic by okkaywarner  
  
Here's part two since I got some response from folks saying they'd like to see more. Hope you all like. Keep giving me feedback if you don't mind. =o) And sorry about Misty's little English lesson in there. =o)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Joy oh Joy you are my joy  
You bring me joy  
My lovely joy.  
Joy oh joy  
Let me be your boy  
Joy joy joy  
And you make me happy!"  
  
Brock read the poem he had just written for Nurse Joy. Ash and Misty's expressions were similar to that of a person who had just sunk their teeth into a nice juicy lemon.   
  
Misty tried to look as encouraging as she could muster. "It's...nice, Brock." She managed to say, a weak smile on her face.  
  
Ash blinked. "Well...Brock...You know I don't like that kind of 'love' stuff...but it's great for something that I don't even like!"  
  
Brock considered Ash's statement for a moment and decided it was as close to a compliment as he'd get.  
  
Misty was looking over Brock's shoulder now, peering nervously at the attempted love poem. "If I might make a little suggestion..." She said "Put some similes and metaphors in it. Make it deeper and more meaningful." She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining the kind of love poem she would like to get.  
  
"Symbolies and Mephadors?" Ash asked, looking very puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, what do you mean by that, Misty?"Brock questioned, a look similar to Ash's on his face.  
  
Misty gave a concerned frown. "Similes and metaphors...didn't you boys ever take a grammar or vocabulary class or anything?"  
  
"I did!" Brock's voice rang out, proudly...then added "I just never paid attention."  
Ash was scratching his head and smiling, struck with and idea. "Oooh! Metaphor! Isn't that like when a Caterpie turns into a Butterfree?"  
  
Misty snorted. "You're both dumb. A simile is like...um...'As smooth as silk' or 'as cute as a pikachu...'"  
  
"Piika?!" Pikachu said, curiously, hearing it's name mentioned.  
  
Misty patted Pikachu's head softly. "Yeah...like a comparison..." She went on "But similes use 'like' or 'as' and metaphors don't. Like in saying 'Misty is a beautiful blooming flower!' That's a metaphor!"  
  
Ash was laughing. "Yeah, right! More like 'Misty is a rotting banana!"  
  
Misty growled and wasted no time in smacking Ash hard across the face. "You make me SO mad, Ash Ketcham! You insensitive little---"  
  
While Misty was putting some smack down on Ash, Brock looked thoughtfully at his poem for Nurse Joy. He began to rewrite:  
  
Joy oh Joy  
As smooth as silk  
As cute as a pikachu  
You Bring me joy  
Let me be your boy  
Misty is a beautiful blooming flower.  
  
He grinned. "I think I've got the hang of it now! Misty! Look at this!"  
  
Misty left a pummeled Ash on the floor and took Brock's poem again, reading it over. "Brock! You just copied down what I said!"  
  
"Isn't that what you told me to do?"  
  
"No!" Misty fumed a little, losing her temper with Brock. "You idiot! Can't you do anything right? I..."  
  
Brock pouted at her. "Show me how...please? I really want to make a good impression on Nurse Joy..."  
  
Misty sighed. "Alright, Brock. Leave this to me." She snatched the pen Brock was holding and began to do some serious editing.  
  
AUTHOR SAYS: Next chapter coming soon, folks...if you want it! 


End file.
